


home

by TheMintPen



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMintPen/pseuds/TheMintPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cure after an exhausting day? Cuddles with your boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	home

**Author's Note:**

> i tried.
> 
> i have a tumblr: http://themintpen.tumblr.com/

Makoto had never been so happy to be home in his entire life and judging by the huge sigh that Sousuke let out after he closed the door, he agreed.

“I am going to sleep for a week straight.” Sousuke declared as he walked over to the kitchen table to throw his keys on it, tugging the red tie he was wearing as he did.

Makoto let out a tired chuckle, “Come on, it wasn’t all bad.” He did agree with the other man’s sentiments of sleeping for a week though, or longer. Sousuke raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend as he proceed to shed the suit he had been wearing the whole day, now taking off the jacket and placing it around one of the chairs.

“Makoto, that wedding was insane.”

“Well, it was-”

_“Insane.”_

“...okay, yeah. A little. But it was Nagisa and Rei! I mean, what were you expecting? Honestly?” Sousuke sighed and shook his head after he finished loosening the buttons on the sleeves of his dress shirt and a few around the collar. “Are you planning on getting undressed in the kitchen everyday now?” Makoto joked before Sousuke closed the short distance between them, his eyes gleaming with suggestion and exhaustion at the same time.

“I was expecting,” he murmured while placing his hands on Makoto’s hips, “to have a little more one-on-one time with my date and boyfriend.” He nipped at Makoto’s neck quickly, drawing out a slight gasp from the shorter man.

“I was one of the groomsmen!” Makoto weakly protested as he slid his own arms around Sousuke, as if it was a reflex when the other man was close to him. “Plus, you were off with Rin for most of the reception.”

“He and the groom kept wanting to do celebratory shots.” Another nip, this time to the other side of the neck.

“So that’s why Rin was more emotional than usual.” Makoto tilted his head a little as some of the night became a little clearer, he was glad he only partook in a few of the celebration rounds that Nagisa insisted they all do. Poor Rei was going to have a rough night. Makoto let out a sharp gasp when he felt a sudden pinch at his waist, he looked up to see Sousuke pouting.

“Your head is somewhere else again.”

He let out a laugh, it was adorable when Sousuke acted like this. “I’m sorry.” Makoto apologized with a somewhat chaste kiss. “I’m all yours this weekend, mainly because I don’t think I’ll have the energy to go out.”

“Good.” Sousuke responded by slipping on his hands a little further back and pinching Makoto’s backside quickly before pulling away.

“How do you still have the energy to think that way?” Makoto shook his head in disbelief as he began to take off his own suit, he laid everything neatly down on the table though to make it easier for transport later. Sousuke grinned,

“Not too hard with you around.” Makoto rolled his eyes, but still blushed slightly. Even after almost four years of being together Sousuke’s blunt attitude caught him off guard. After Makoto finished unbuttoning his own dress shirt Sousuke let out a groan and grabbed him by the wrist, dragging him into the living room where Yuki, their tabby, was curled up in one of the chairs. “Too much effort to go to bed, let’s just sleep on the couch.”

“What-whoa! Sou!” Makoto’s protests fell on deaf, or perhaps sleepy, ears as Sousuke tugged him down to the couch with him, almost falling asleep right away as he got comfortable. “Sousuke! We shouldn’t sleep on the couch! It’s colder out here and it won’t be good for your shoulder.” Without opening his eyes Sousuke reached up to grab on of the blankets that was draped over their couch and handed it to Makoto. He sighed, but still sat up slightly to spread the blanket over them. “Your shoulder though-”

“Will be fine.” he cut Makoto off, throwing his arm around Makoto’s waist and dragging his back closer to his chest. “A few hours of sleep on the couch isn’t going to re-injure it.” Makoto still let out a huff of concern, he could practically feel the grin on Sousuke’s face when whispered in his ear, “You can massage it for me tomorrow if you want.”

Despite the blush in his cheeks, Makoto still managed to gently elbow his boyfriend in stomach as he muttered, “I don’t think you deserve it.”

“I don’t deserve you.”

Makoto felt his heart stop at Sousuke’s words, words he heard a lot from the other man. It wasn’t that Sousuke was self-deprecating or lacking in self-confidence, he just truly worshiped Makoto. He spoiled him, pampered him, something that Makoto wasn’t used too. It was more often during sex that Sousuke would lean down and whisper into Makoto’s ear things like, ‘You’re too wonderful’ and ‘I want to give you everything’. Things that seemed so...un-Sousuke that they actually stopped in the middle when he said them the first time.

It took Makoto a while to figure out that this was Sousuke’s way of saying ‘I love you’ instead of using those three words. He responded with actions and carefully worded phrases and Makoto found himself falling even more in love with the man after he figured it out.

Makoto brought himself out of these thoughts though and was about to respond to Sousuke in kind when he heard the other man snoring. He chuckled a little, it never took too long for his boyfriend to fall asleep and they had had a long day. Plus, their couch was amazingly comfortable. Makoto shifted a little and smiled as he heard Yuki pad over and quietly jump up to settle herself in between their legs. He turned his head to face the sleeping giant beside him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before whispering, “I love you too.” He then snuggled back under Sousuke’s arm and closed his eyes.

It was almost too perfect, but this was home. It was their home.


End file.
